


Dirty Work

by kelseycurtis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin AU, Blood, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Gun Kink, Guns, Knifeplay, Knives, Modern Assassins, Murder, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: A short little AU for your fav trash son Kylo Ren.Kylo and Cora are both high profile assassins, both are sent to kill each other. But things don't quite go according to plan.UPDATE!I'm rolling a few more parts out as I found some inspiration, hope you enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Kylos P.O.V

I awoke with a start as my alarm went off. I turned it off and forced myself out of the warm comfort of my bed. I began my morning routine, a set a twenty press ups and then twenty stomach crunches before changing into my running clothes for my morning run. I would shower and have breakfast afterwards. I had the day free and some errands to run. Some dry cleaning to pick up, groceries to buy, knives to sharpen, guns to clean. Being an assassin was a lot of work but I enjoyed being kept busy. 

After my run, I showered and prepared breakfast. As I was cracking eggs into a pan my phone rang. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it, pressing it between my shoulder and cheek. I knew the number off by heart by now. So much for having a day to myself.  
“What’s the job?” I asked getting straight to the point.  
“Sorry Kylo. I know it’s your day off but this can’t wait. There’s a girl that keeps sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong. Killing my men. She’s like you an assassin, unfortunately for her she happens to be working for the wrong side.”

Hux was my main source of income, most of my jobs came from him. Even if the man was insufferable, he paid well so I couldn’t complain.   
“How much?” I asked.  
“I know its extra for women and because I know you’ll get the job done I’ll give you fifty thousand. Maybe even throw in a little extra if I’m in a good mood,” Hux replied, I could tell he was smirking on the other end of the line.   
Fifty fucking grand. This girl really must be important or was just a huge pain in Hux’s ass. Either way I wasn’t going to turn down that kind of money. 

“I’ll be over in an hour, I want a full report by the time I get there,” I explained.  
“I’m having the final touches put on it now.”  
I hung up and finished breakfast, eating it quickly before getting dressed. Once ready I grabbed my car keys and began to the drive to the usual meeting point. Hux never liked us to meet at any of his homes. So, the next best place was one of his multiple safe houses. There was a small log cabin in the woods that always gave us the privacy we needed. 

I parked and headed inside, Hux was sat on the couch waiting for my arrival. He smiled and lit a cigarette, putting it between his lips. I sat opposite him, glancing at the closed file on the coffee table. Hux pushed it closer to me, knowing I was interested. I took it and opened it to the first page. There were a few photographs of the target. Shame she had to die, she was quite pretty. Long black hair, green eyes, plush pink lips. She had a nice smile. I scanned over the relevant information. 

Her name was Cora Ardmore. She’d been in the business for ten years and was one of the best. She mainly worked for the Dameron family, her and their son Poe looking quite friendly. She had advanced military training, was fully trained in karate, jujitsu, taekwondo, judo, kick boxing and fencing. She spoke five different languages and was part of a rifle club. I flipped to the next page, a loose bit of paper sliding down and into my lap.

I grabbed it and opened it up, an invite for a gala tonight. This didn’t give me much time to prepare. I closed the folder and stood up ready to leave, putting it under my arm.  
“Watch out for this one Ren, seems she could be quite the match for you,” Hux smirked.  
“We'll see.”   
I left, driving back to my apartment so I could give the file a thorough look over. I needed to scout the location and prepare for this evening. Whilst looking over the file I sharpened a few knives I could use and then cleaned my pistols. At an event like this it was best not to go in with the biggest and most noticeable weapons. It needed to be subtle and quiet. 

Towards the end of the file there were a series of photocopies that showed multiple passports. I smiled to myself, so she liked to play dress up. The first picture showed Cora as a blonde-haired woman who was smartly dressed and looked completely pristine. Irene Nesser. The next image showed her with short black hair, heavy dark makeup and three obviously fake piercings. One through her eyebrow, another through her nose and the last through her lip. Luna Thomas. I wonder how she would be dressed tonight. What her name would be. Where she would hide her weapons. Assassins always carried something with them, just in case.

I decided to dress down for the next part. Something that wouldn’t draw attention to me as I checked out the hotel. I changed in to jeans, t-shirt and hoodie with the hood pulled up. I took the invite with me so I had the address. The drive was around twenty minutes and I parked a few streets away, mainly out of habit from hits. Firstly, I scouted the outside of the building, checking how many exits and entrances there were. I noticed the fire escape was round the back of the building, which would probably come in handy. Eventually I headed inside, from the side entrance as to avoid the front desk. I found the room that would be used for the gala. A huge grand hall, complete with chandeliers. 

The room was already fully decorated and thankfully empty so I could take a proper look around. There were a few dark corners which could be used either her or myself. There was a single door that led to the kitchens and then two French doors that led outside to the hotels garden. That I didn’t like. Sure, it would be lit up but there were far too many ways she could slip through my fingers. I’d have to make sure to keep her away from that. I checked my phone for the time. I’d make preparations after lunch. 

Back at my apartment I picked out a black suit and red tie ready for tonight. I fully loaded both pistols and made sure the safety was still on. I packed both silencers as well. I went through the file one more time, checked through my weapons once more and then changed into the suit. I played with my hair until I was happy with it. I slipped the invite in my jacket pocket, one that didn’t hold a knife. I drove back to the hotel and headed inside, showing my invite to the security guard. I retreated to one of the darker corners and began to scan the room for her. 

Nothing. I glanced at my watch. Perhaps she enjoyed showing up fashionably late. Or Hux was screwing me over and wasting my time, something he would regret. Finally, I caught sight of her, she entered the hall scanning the crowd as if looking for someone. Perhaps she wasn’t here alone. It really was a shame I had to kill her. Cora’s hair was pinned back in a high updo that was held together by a large fancy looking pin. Probably a knife. She was wearing a wine-red silk dress that had a long slit up the side to reveal her leg. She scanned the room once more as she moved in further and that’s when her eyes locked with mine. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She fucking knew. Of course, she did. Assassins can tell each other a mile off. Fine, let her play hard to get. She couldn’t delay the inevitable forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna start to kick off with the last two parts, trust me ;)

Part 2

Cora’s P.O.V

It was the early hours of the morning. I was still out on a hit. The target was due to come home soon and I’d probably be able to take the shot as he got out of the car. I checked the time and went back to looking through the lens of my rifle. I heard the car before I saw it. The sound of tyres on gravel could be distinguished a mile off. I adjusted my position a little to the right and waited till the top of the man’s head came into view. I took a deep breath, holding it as I squeezed the trigger. My shoulder took the kick. I smiled as the body flopped to the floor, a small pool of blood flowing from the bullet wound. 

At that point my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and rested it between my shoulder and cheek as I began to pack up my rifle.   
“Hey, good timing, job just got done,” I answered.  
“Perfect, I'll have the money transferred asap. I know you just got done but I have another job for you,” came Shara Damerons voice.  
Shara was Poe’s mother and one great boss. She was kind, caring and paid well.  
“I’m listening,” I replied.  
“Kylo Ren’s starting to become a real pain in the ass.”

I laughed, “I'll be there as soon as I can. You can give me the full run down then.”  
I hung up and put my rifle back in its case before getting into my car and driving straight to the Dameron mansion. I’d heard the name Kylo Ren and I was aware of his reputation but we'd never crossed paths before. I parked and headed inside, heading straight for Shara’s office. Shara got up from her desk and made us some tea. I took a seat and took a sip from my cup. 

Shara handed over a folder and let me read over it in silence. I was instantly greeted with a picture of Kylo. Shoulder length, fluffy black hair, hazel eyes, an angular jaw and nose. Not bad looking. There was a lot of anger in those eyes though. Kylo was fully trained in kick boxing, boxing, cage fighting, judo and fencing. Guys like that normally relied on their size to defeat their opponent. Not that, that worried me. Seemed I had more fighting styles I could use against him. If it came to that. 

I turned over towards the back where there were a few passport photocopies. I held back a laugh at the first image. A blonde curly wig and thick glasses were his first disguise. Matt Thompson. The next showed shorter black hair, neat and tidy as well as smaller glasses. Paul Sevier. I closed the folder, placing it back down on the desk. Shara then handed me a smaller slip of paper. An invite to a charity gala. It gave the name, address and number of the hotel. 

“A room is ready and waiting for you. I figured you'd want to rest first,” Shara spoke.  
“Thanks. You didn’t have too.”  
“Think nothing of it.”  
“I'll have it done by tonight.”  
“I know you will.”  
I finished my tea and we said our goodbyes. I headed back to my apartment to pack things ready for this evening. Dress, heels, jewellery, make up, perfume, knives, guns, rope. I headed to the hotel and checked in. They handed me a key card and showed me to my room. I'd perhaps use the gym after a nap. I left my suitcase in the corner before flopping down onto the very comfortable double bed. I set my alarm to allow myself at least five hours’ sleep. I’d scout the area and then head to the gym for an hour work out before getting ready for the evening. 

My alarm went off and I forced myself out of bed. I changed into a sports bra, gym shorts and trainers. I tied my hair back before heading downstairs to the gym. I took a look around the hall the gala would be held in. I half considered hiding a knife under the bar but because of how packed it was going to be I decided against it. Besides I wanted to do this quietly. Maybe I could lure him outside to the hotels garden. When the night starts to become colder and later guests would start to head back inside, giving me the perfect opportunity to take him out. 

I left and went to the gym, doing a quick warmup before getting on one of the treadmills and doing a twenty-minute jog. I moved on to the punch bag, assaulting it with my fists and feet for fifteen minutes before finally ending my workout with some simple weight lifting. I went back to my room and took a shower. I began to prepare for tonight. I sharpened my knives and cleaned my pistol before fully loading it. I changed into a wine-red silk dress that had a slit up the leg. I wrapped a strap around my thigh that would hold my pistol. I made sure the dress was covering it before moving on to my hair. 

I managed an updo that was held together with one of my nicer looking knives. I applied a little make up, making sure my lipstick matched my dress. I chose some particularly sharp earrings and matching necklace before slipping my feet in my heels. I took a final look in the mirror, making sure both my knife and pistol were completely hidden. I smiled and headed downstairs where the gala was now fully packed with people. 

I headed inside the hall and scanned the room. I spotted him leant against the wall. Our eyes locked and I smiled. Well hello handsome. Kylo was dressed in a black suit and red tie, his black hair looking fluffier than ever. I took in his build; those arms could probably kill someone. It really was a shame I had to kill him, I’d rather much do something else with him. I noticed how his body language completely changed as he saw me. How now he couldn’t quite take his eyes off me and began to track my every move. Perhaps he was sent here to kill me. What a coincidence that would be. 

I decided to put distance between us and headed over to the bar to get myself a drink. I’m sure lemonade could pass as wine. No drinking on the job, after all I had to keep a level head. I got my drink and took a sip. I could still feel Kylo’s eyes on me and met his gaze once more. I put on my best flirtatious smile before vanishing into the crowd once more. This was going to be way too much fun. I looked back, finding Kylo gone from his spot in the corner. I eventually found him as he was approaching me with long determined strides. 

He reached me and I had to look up a little in order to now meet his gaze. Kylo held out his hand.   
“May I have this dance?” He asked.  
I smiled, glancing at his hand then back to his face. I placed my hand in his.  
“You may.”


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Kylo’s P.O.V

I led Cora to the dancing part of the floor, placing my hand on her waist and taking her free hand in mine. Cora placed her hand on my shoulder and we began to dance. As beautiful as she looked I couldn’t let my personal interest get in my way. Cora leaned in closer, pressing herself against me. I knew what game she was playing.  
“What’s your name stranger?” I asked.  
I held back a laugh. Fine I'd play along, “Adam.”  
“Elizabeth.”

I locked my arm around her waist, so she was now flush against me. She smiled again.   
“So, what brings you here? You don’t seem like the charitable type,” She spoke.  
“I’m looking for a certain someone.”  
“And have you found them?”  
“I think I have, yes,” I leaned down so my lips were by her ear, “I know who you really are Cora. We can stop playing games.”  
“Oh, but I was having so much fun.”  
“You’re not meant to have fun on the job,” I smirked.

Cora grinned, “not even a little.”  
“I think we’ll make this a little more fair for starters.”  
I took hold of her hair pin and pulled it free, her hair falling around her shoulders. Of course, it was a knife. I threw the knife with enough force that it was now lodged in the closest wall.   
“I really liked that knife,” she spoke.  
“That’s too bad.”  
Cora slipped one of her hands inside my jacket and took out one of the pistols, dropping it to the floor and kicking it away. She did the same with the other one. 

I dipped her back, the hand laced with hers moving down to the slit of her dress. My hand vanished under the silk, finding her own pistol that was strapped to her thigh. My hand wondered a little higher, finding her hips completely bare. No panties. Cora smiled knowingly.  
“Anything else you’d like to get a handful of while you’re up there?” She asked.  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  
“You’re an attractive man. Besides wouldn’t you?”  
I ignored her question and removed her gun, throwing it to the side. I stood her back upright and we continued dancing. Cora’s hand wondered lower, across the front of my suit pants. 

“I’m not hiding a gun in my pants if that’s what you’re looking for,” I said.  
“Who said it was? Most guys tend to compensate.”  
“I think you can tell that I’m not compensating. And flirting with me will not get me to spare you.”  
“I know. Who was it that hired you? Hux?”  
“I’m guessing the Dameron family hired you?”  
“Apparently your becoming a real pain in the ass.”  
“So are you.”  
“And how much did he offer you?”  
“Fifty grand.”

Cora whistled in surprise, “that is generous.”  
The song ended, most couples parting to applaud the band. Cora and I did the same although I noticed out of the corner of my eye she quickly headed for the exit. I knew she wasn’t afraid. She just wanted to get on with it, see which one of us would end up getting paid tonight. I followed her, watching as she decided to take the stairs. As she vanished out sight I sped up my pace so that I wouldn’t lose her. She could get out on any floor. 

She was at the top of the first staircase as I rounded the corner. I continued to follow her, letting her stay ahead of me. She was hoping this would be able to give her an advantage. She reached the fourth floor and headed down the hallway. She slipped a key card out from the front of her dress and opened the door to her room, leaving it open. I stopped, shaking my head. Like hell I was going in there with no sort of weapon or defence. For all I knew the second I set foot in that room she would blow my brains out. 

I spotted a room service trolley, complete with silver trays. I grabbed one, it would have to do. I pressed my back to the wall by her door, the tray at the ready.   
“Your meant to invite me in,” I called.  
“The doors open,” I could tell she was smirking.   
“Drop that gun and make it fair.”  
“Life isn’t fair.”  
I rolled my eyes before slowly inching closer to the open door. My next moves were quick, bringing up the tray to stop any fatal shot to the head. The gun went off, the bullet lodging itself in the silver. I whacked her with the tray before dropping it and making a grab for her gun.

I took hold of her wrists and forced them up as she went to get off another shot. The gun flew from her hands on to the floor. I kicked it away, pushing her to the floor. She crawled backwards as I began to advance on her. I grabbed her ankle, pulling her back. With her other foot, she jabbed the heel of her shoe hard into my ankle forcing me to let go of her. This gave her enough time to get to her feet and get into a fighting stance. She was waiting for me to make the first move again. I ran at her, ducking to avoid her attack and wrapping my arms around her waist. I forced her against the nearest wall, earning a pained grunt from her. 

She dug her elbows in to my spine, whilst bringing her knee up into my stomach to wind me. She grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling my head back so her other fist could collide with my jaw. I delivered my own punch, splitting her lip before pinning her back to the wall. Before I could get another hit in she did something unexpected. Cora grabbed me by my collar and forced her lips against mine hard. Her tongue forced its way into my mouth and there was the slight hint of her coppery blood. As I tried to pull away she pulled me back before something sharp and small jabbed into my arm. I winced and shoved her back to see what she’d stabbed me with. 

One of her fucking earrings. I pulled it out, throwing it to the floor. She shoved me back and threw another punch, this one I blocked, before she clawed at my face hard enough to draw blood. She turned and headed for the bathroom. I grabbed her, quickly putting her in a headlock. She struggled against me but I only tightened my grip. I heard a choked laugh come from her.   
“I knew those arms could kill someone,” she managed.  
Cora tried to pull my arm free but when that didn’t work she resorted to trying to kick me in the balls. I trapped her leg between mine. Her movements slowed as she began to run out of air.

One final effort from her, she clamped down on my arm with her teeth. Not a simple nip either, this was hard enough to draw blood and tear flesh. I let go, letting her breathe.   
“Seems like you get off on this,” she smirked, her voice weaker.   
In the blur of the fight I hadn’t quite realised that I was hard and pressing against her. We both stood there, breathing heavily and waiting to see what the other would do next. Both of us had blood on us, only I had more and it was never a good sign when it was mostly your own. I advanced on her once more, picking her up and pinning her to the wall. I pressed my lips to hers, the kiss mostly tongue and teeth. Fuck the job.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Cora’s P.O.V

I accepted the kiss, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. I nipped at his bottom lip and wrapped my legs around his waist. Kylo put me down on the nearby chest of drawers, sending the fine china vase crashing to the floor. I’m sure that wasn’t the only thing getting broken tonight. Kylo grabbed my dress by the slit and tore it the rest of the way open. If I hadn’t like the dress so much that would have made me more aroused. I pulled off his suit jacket and tie before tearing open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere. He pressed himself against me once more, his lips and teeth against my neck. 

I moaned, my nails digging into his scalp. His hand pressed between my legs, his fingers running along my wetness.   
“Seems like I’m not the only one who gets off on this,” he smirked.   
His fingers found my clit, slowly rubbing it in circles. Enough to tease and make me want more. He wanted me to beg, wanted me to give up my dominance to him. No fucking way. I pushed him back, climbing down from the chest of drawers. I advanced on him, pushing him down on the bed before climbing on top of him and pinning his arms either side of his head. 

I rolled my hips against his, feeling his hardness pressed against me. I leaned down and began marking up his neck and shoulder with purple and red bite marks. He moaned, his hands grabbing my ass as he began rolling his hips against mine to increase the friction. I sat back, dragging my nails down his chest leaving a set of red trails across his pale skin. I wanted to completely mark up his torso and arms but that would involve time we didn’t have.

Kylo took this opportunity to roll us over so that he was now pinning me to the bed. He positioned himself between my legs, wrapping them around his waist before tugging off his belt. I leaned up to kiss him again as he tangled his fingers in my hair, meeting me for the kiss. I moaned into the kiss as his hand went between my legs once more. He pushed two fingers into me roughly, forcing a louder moan from me.   
“How many of your targets do you sleep with?” I asked, with a small smirk.  
“I don’t.”  
“So, I’m an exception. Well I sure do feel special.”

I rolled us over again, regaining dominance not that it mattered as we tumbled to the floor in a heap of limbs. Kylo grabbed me by my hair and pinned me to the wall. He pressed his body against mine once more, also using it to keep me against the wall. I made a sound of contentment at the feeling of his warm skin against my own. I felt my dominant resolve begin to fade away, I needed him. As if reading my thoughts one of Kylo’s hands left my body and began pulling off the rest of his clothes. He pressed his hard cock against the curve of my ass, peppering my neck and shoulders with kisses. 

He positioned himself lower, rubbing himself against my wetness. His moans were breathy against my ear as he pulled me closer to him. Finally, he pushed into me, both of us moaning at the contact. I braced my palms against the wall, desperate for something to cling too. I closed my eyes tight, moaning a little louder as my walls stretched to accommodate him. It had been a while since I had let another person help me unwind. 

Kylo began a fast, hard pace, one arm wrapping around my front to keep me in place whilst the other snaked up my torso and rested on my throat. I threw my head back, giving him access to my neck as I rested my head against his shoulder. Kylo forced my cheek against the wall and continued to pound into me, the room filling with various moans and groans, the sound of skin on skin and obscene wet sounds. The hand on my throat moved down to my breasts, kneading the soft flesh. 

He changed the position, turning me to face him before picking me up and pinning me to the wall once more. I wrapped my limbs around him as he resumed the pace. My head hit the wall with a soft thud as my nails dug into his broad shoulders. The sting from my nails only seemed to spur him on as he gripped my hips hard enough that I was probably going to have bruises in the morning. He continued to mark up my body, leaving fresh marks across my collar and breasts. I was probably going to be sore and achy in the morning but right now I couldn’t care less. 

One of my hands gripped the long curtain hard enough that eventually the material gave and fell loose in my hand. I’d hate to be the cleaner for this room tomorrow morning. With a sudden change of position again Kylo carried me to the bed, both of us falling back on to the soft sheets. He kissed me hard, his tongue in my mouth. I could feel my orgasm building, not that this would be my first and last orgasm of the evening. Kylo reached between us, finding my clit and rubbing it back and forth with his thumb. 

I whined, my back arching. Kylo’s gaze darkened, turning predatory as he gripped my neck again. He pushed me back down into the mattress, growling against my neck.   
“Fucking cum for me,” he growled.   
I reached my climax, crying out his name as my walls clenched around him. Kylo reached his own, letting out a string of obscenities before going limp next to me. We both lay there for a while catching our breath before I climbed on top of him. My turn. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke in the morning after three hours sleep to find Kylo trying to quietly change back into his clothes from yesterday. I sat up in bed and smiled to myself.  
“You plan on sneaking out without saying goodbye?” I asked.  
“Be grateful I didn’t kill you in your sleep,” he shot back.  
“Be grateful I didn’t kill you in yours.”  
He buckled his belt before looking for his shirt. I climbed out of bed, taking in the mess of the room. It looked like a warzone. But it had been worth it. 

“I was thinking maybe we should retire, call it quits, go find a nice tropical island somewhere and have cocktails on the beach together,” I joked.   
Kylo chuckled and shook his head, “as appealing as it sounds I have to go and face my boss sometime today.”  
“As do I. But this was fun, maybe we should do it again some other time.”  
“As much as I would like that I don’t think it would be a good idea.”  
“Shame. The two of us together could be quite dangerous.”  
“Dangerous for each other as well as everyone else.”

I handed him his shirt not that he would be able to button it up. He put it on anyway before his suit jacket. I picked up his tie, holding it out to him.  
“You want this or do I get to keep it as a souvenir?” I asked.  
He took it from me, stuffing it in his pocket. Kylo then grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me closer to him before kissing me. I smiled to myself, pushing him away.   
“Don’t start. Or we might never leave this room,” I spoke, smoothing down a strand of his hair, “besides you were the one that was so adamant to leave me without so much as a goodbye.”  
“One last kiss can’t hurt, can it?”  
“I’m not considering it as a last kiss. You’ll be back.”  
He scoffed, “will I?”  
I nodded, “I’m counting on it.”  
“And what makes you so sure?”

I snatched his tie from his pocket and held it away from him, “you’ll be back for this.”  
“Amongst other things.”  
I grinned and kissed him softly before letting him go. I got dressed into clean clothes and packed my things away. He’d find me. If I didn’t find him first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this was only gonna be four parts but inspiration has defo struck and we're making this into a full length fic baby :D

Part 5

Kylo’s P.O.V

After breaking the news to Hux I decided to quit, find another contractor. I didn’t need him holding one failure over my head for the rest of my life. Smug bastered. I found another contractor easily, one that paid better too. Some old disfigured guy called Snoke. He was a little creepy but with the pay rise I couldn’t complain too much. The pay rise had helped find me a better apartment and better equipment. Cora was a lingering thought, mainly for lonely nights. We hadn’t had any contact since the incident. She had made no effort to try and contact me either. Part of me wish she would but I understood from a professional standpoint a relationship between two assassins wouldn’t work. 

I made my way to Snokes, glancing at my watch to make sure I was doing good for time. He didn’t approve of lateness. I parked in the giant driveway and made my way to the front door. For someone who lived mostly alone I wondered why he needed so much space. I rang the doorbell and was greeted by one of his staff, the red uniform spotless as always. They led me through the house and into the meeting room which doubled as a dining room. Snoke was sat at the head of the table, his lips twisting into an ugly smile as he saw me.   
“Good to see you Kylo. Please sit,” he motioned to a chair at the opposite end of the table.   
I did as instructed, the member of staff leaving us alone. 

Once alone Snoke produced a large, fat folder. This must be important. He slid the file down the table and I hesitantly opened it. I was greeted with an image and bio page of a man named Orson Krennic. A man in his late forties, greying hair and sad eyes. I scanned over his bio and frowned in confusion. He worked for Snoke. Or had done. Snoke noticed the look on my face and cleared his throat.   
“I thought it was time to clean house. Krennic’s time has been coming for a while. He used to be the head of my weapons department. There was a…disagreement. I want him gone,” Snoke explained.  
“I see.”  
“He’ll be attending a private event, I managed to get you an invite. I want this done discreetly,” He continued.  
“Understood.”

I continued looking through the folder, scanning the pages for more helpful information. Krennic didn’t have much fighting experience meaning this would be an easy hit. One bullet should do it. Or if Snoke wanted I could make it look like an accident. It would be best to make sure.   
“Any specific requests?” I asked.  
“None. Anything else?”  
“I’ve got everything I need in here I’m sure,” I motioned to the file.  
“Of course.”  
I took the file and took my que to leave. I could feel him watching me as I made my way to the door. Even if he paid well he still gave me the creeps. 

I made my way back to the apartment and spent the rest of the day reading over the file making sure I had all the information I needed. Then I read over it a few more times just to make sure. Tomorrow I could look over the place so I knew the layout before picking out what to wear. I scanned over the invite, black tie for the dress code. A celebration event, meaning it was going to be fancy. I picked out something to wear before deciding on a sleek and simple black switchblade as my weapon of choice. It would be more discreet than a gun. I’d have time tomorrow to make any last changes or preparations. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived at the event an hour already into the party, that way most people would be here and I could blend in easier. I found Krennic, although it wasn’t exactly difficult when he was wearing a bright white suit. Someone clearly loved being the centre of attention. It might prove a little more difficult than normal to get him alone. I headed to the bar, buying myself a drink to further blend in. I stayed a safe distance from him but made sure he was always in sight. I glanced around the room partly out of boredom and partly out of curiosity. My eyes wandered to the entrance of the huge room. 

I froze. She shouldn’t be here. Cora stood in the entranceway wearing a red dress which was more revealing than the last time I saw here. Plunging neckline, another slit up the leg. Her hair was down this time, straight as a ruler. She was carrying a large clutch that matched her dress. Her eyes scanned the room and I took this as my cue to turn and hope she didn’t see me. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Was she here for me? I’m sure I would soon find out if that were the case. Or maybe she had a target of her own at this party. Seeing her reawakened my need for her. Yet I didn’t want her to see me. I didn’t need her as a distraction. I was here to kill Krennic nothing else. 

I continued further into the crowd, doing my best to keep track of two people at once. I looked over at Krennic to find him heading to the entrance/exit. I forced my way through the crowd, making sure to keep some distance between us. As I got the exit I found him heading upstairs. I waited a few seconds before following. I made sure to put my leather gloves on so that I wouldn’t leave any finger prints. Just a quick, deep slash across the neck and I could go. He'd bleed out long before someone might notice he's gone. I gained on Krennic as he entered an empty room. 

I grabbed him from behind, covering his hand with my mouth and holding the knife to his throat. Of course he stopped struggling as the cold metal pressed against his skin. I was about to make the killing cut when I felt something cold and metal press against the back of my head. The barrel of a gun. Shit. That’s when I heard a soft female giggle. Cora.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cora’s P.O.V

I stepped into the party room, scanning the room for the target. Krennic was making some very problematic weapons and needed to be stopped. I frowned as I caught sight of someone I didn’t think I'd see for a while. Kylo Ren. He had his back to me, perhaps he'd already seen me. Oh, I hoped so. This would make this much more fun. I wonder if he was here for me, or perhaps he was here for Krennic too. Another coincidence. I smiled to myself and continued further into the room. I found Krennic talking to an older man who had wiry grey hair slicked back and was wearing a grey suit. They didn’t exactly seem too friendly, it seemed like a forced politeness from both of them. 

I felt like going over to Kylo and saying hello but it was obvious he was now doing his best to avoid me. I guess last time hadn’t meant too much too him after all. Oh well. I had a job to do and I wasn’t going to let him distract me. Perhaps he could once I was done. Krennic headed over to the exit, Kylo following at a safe distance. I couldn’t help but smile, this was going to be fun. I waited till both of them were out of the room before heading to the exit myself. Krennic was mine. I had to be the one to take him out, or else I was likely going to be fired. I couldn’t risk that. Who the hell would want to hire me then? 

That didn’t mean I couldn’t have a little fun with Kylo first however. As long as I got to kill Krennic, Kylo could do what he wanted to me. I followed both, keeping my distance. It was like an awkward conga line of hoping the person in front doesn’t know your there. Eventually Kylo cornered Krennic in a private room. I slipped my hand under the skirt of my dress and pulled out my small pistol, making sure the silencer was attached. I entered silently, pressing the barrel of the gun to the back of Kylo’s head. I smirked as he froze, every part of him tensing because he knew that his life was in my hands and Krennic’s was in his. 

“I believe that Mr Krennic has an appointment with me instead,” I spoke, matter of factly.   
“You shouldn’t be here,” Kylo replied.  
“Why not? So, you can kill what’s mine? Take the knife away or I'll have to shoot you and trust me that’s the last thing I want to do.”  
Kylo sighed and turned to face me, Krennic still with a knife to his throat. Thankfully his mouth was covered and we wouldn’t be interrupted by his screaming.  
“Cora, I need this,” he spoke, attempting to bargain with me.  
“So, do I and because you’re a gentleman you should give him up.”  
“You don’t understand. The person who hired me for this does not accept failure.”

I held back an eyeroll. When did any client accept failure? Shara Dameron was one hell of a client. After my first failure she somehow managed to forgive me and still give me work. For that I was forever grateful. But there were only so many times I could let targets slip through my fingers. Krennic had to die by my hand. I looked to Krennic, I could easily make the shot. I squeezed the trigger, getting him between the eyes. He went limp in Kylo’s hold and Kylo dropped him to the floor.   
“You understand I have to kill you now,” He spoke, almost sadly.  
“You said that last time. Look what happened. Besides, I still have a gun in my hands. Make a move, I dare you.”

I could feel the rage radiating off Kylo in waves. He’d make a move, a stupid move. He wasn’t thinking clearly enough.   
“Just go back to your boss and take the credit. How are they going to know you didn’t do it? Unless your boss is untrustworthy and we aren’t as alone as we thought.”  
I would have glanced over my shoulder but taking my eyes off Kylo would be a mistake. I waited for him to make the first move, I’d wait all night if I had too. Kylo slowly lowered his knife, but that didn’t make me feel much at ease. Perhaps we could make a deal. I slowly stepped towards him, still keeping the gun on him at all times.   
“How about I offer you something in return?” I bargained.   
“What could you possibly have that I would want?”

I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. Either he was dumb or playing dumb either way it didn’t suit him. I continued to inch my way towards him until we were mere centimetres apart. The silencer of the gun pressed against his forehead and not once did he flinch. I used the silencer of the gun to move the hair out his eyes, the cold metal running down his cheek.   
“You know exactly what you want from me. Why don’t you just take it?” I teased.  
“You have a gun pressed to my head, forgive me for not making any sudden movements.”  
“Why don’t we just kiss and makeup?” I smirked, “you’ll be fine, just take the credit, the person who hired you won’t know any better.”  
“If they find out I failed, or found out I lied to them they would likely send people to kill me too.”  
“You chose that contractor, you knew what you were getting yourself into. Besides, I’m not going to let anyone hurt a hair on your head.”

Kylo frowned, meeting my gaze, “why do you care what happens to me?”  
I shrugged, “consider me smitten after our last encounter.”  
“There must be more than that?”   
“Aren’t you curious to find out?”  
“If you put that gun down, yeah.”  
“Put your knife away first.”  
Kylo only tightened his grip on the knife, so stubborn. Instead of putting it away he pressed the blade against my neck. I shoot him, he slits my throat, vice versa. I smirked, I should have expected this from him. Kylo closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. His free hand grabbed a handful of my hair so he could kiss me harder. 

I smiled into the kiss, kissing him back with the same desire. Neither of us loosened our grip on our weapons however, both of us still wanting to be cautious. We eventually pulled away for air, waiting for the other to make a move. Kylo kissed me again, his tongue in my mouth. He took hold of my free hand and brought it down to his hard, clothed cock. He groaned as I rubbed it through the thin layers of fabric.  
“Your place or mine?” I asked.  
“We can decide that after. I need you now.”  
“I like it when your needy,” I smirked.  
Kylo took the knife away from my neck, replacing it with his free hand. I bit my lip as he squeezed a little before pulling me into another heated kiss. 

I lowered my gun, feeling a little more trustworthy. He led me over to the desk, his lips still on mine. Kylo let go of me for a few moments to quickly shove everything off the desk, just like in the movies. He picked me up, putting me back down on the now empty desk. Kylo yanked the skirt of my dress up and over my hips before cutting the thin strap of lace around my hip. He pulled my now ruined panties from me before quickly undoing his belt and freeing himself from his trousers. He pushed himself into me, both of us moaning at the feeling. Not giving me much time to adjust he started a fast and hard pace, pinning me down to the desk by my neck. All I could do was wrap my legs around his waist to force him deeper. 

I bit my lip, doing my best to not moan out loud and get us caught but it was difficult with how good this felt. I’d missed this roughness, this predatory side of him. His pelvis grinding against my clit, made me curse out loud. He released my neck only to clamp that hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. I sure hope he kept this up later on. Kylo’s pace slowed for a few moments as our attention turned to the door. We could both hear approaching footsteps. Kylo turned back to me, seemingly not caring that we could get caught fucking with a corpse on the floor in a matter of seconds. He resumed the punishing pace, keeping his hand over my mouth. He was daring me to make a sound, daring me to get us caught. I closed my eyes, biting my lip only letting a soft whimper. The footsteps passed and I relaxed. 

Kylo pulled down the straps of my dress and freed my breasts. Each hard thrust from him was enough to send me further up the desk. He leaned down, biting down on my collar bone and sucking the flesh until he’d left an angry red and purple mark. One that this dress would not hide. I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer, but I’m sure we wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon tonight. I gripped his forearm, my nails digging into his bicep through his jacket and shirt as he continued to bring me closer. All I could hear was my muffled moans and breaths as well as Kylo’s low growls and groans as he did his best to hold it together. 

With a muffled cry of his name I reached my climax, my back arching off the desk as it completely washed over me. Kylo reached his only seconds later, letting out a loud string of curse words. We stayed where we were for a few moments both of us coming down from our high and getting our breath back. Eventually he pulled out of me and made himself look presentable again before concealing his knife. I did the same, hiding my gun in my purse. Now for the decision making. His place? Or mine?


End file.
